Más allá del silencio
by enekf25
Summary: Harry y Hermione totalmente solos y rodeados de obscuridad se sinceran con ellos mismos y demuestran que las palabras no son los únicos cables de la comunicación.


**Más allá del silencio**

La canción acababa de terminar, así como también su baile. Aquél recinto quedó en silencio y ambos regresaron a su lugar.

Sólo se oía el sonido de la noche allí, el suave viento y ramas quemándose fuera de aquella tienda los acompañaban.

No decían nada, ambos mirando hacia la nada pensativos, tal vez recordando el momento de placer que pasaron hace unos segundos o aferrándose a eso para no pensar en todo lo que les estaba pasando ahora.

– Muchas gracias Harry – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

– De nada, Hermione –respondió, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio otra vez por unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la chica, -¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan gris?

Harry que a la distancia no podía contenerla se levantó y lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraba para sentarse en el escalón junto a ella, ésta lo mira y se acomoda sobre su hombro.

– No lo sé, como me gustaría pensar que es un sueño, levantarme y que todo sea como antes, -dijo él mientras miraba el suelo.

– Qué lindo sería –dijo la chica con tono melancólico –Pero no es así.

– ¿No te arrepentís Hermione? –preguntó.

– ¿De qué? – dijo intrigada.

– De haber dejado todo atrás, de poner en riesgo tu vida sabiendo lo que nos puede pasar si las cosas nos salen bien, si nos atrapan.

– Nunca Harry-dijo con total calma y seguridad - Por algo estoy a tu lado, en este lugar y si él estuviera ahí fuera esperándote iría junto a ti para luchar hasta el final, con el último aliento que me quede lucharía.

No pudo evitarlo, esas palabras en Harry dibujaron una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, luego le besó su frente de manera cálida y tierna. Decirle gracias se quedaba corto por todo lo que ella hacía y hace por él, por las hermosas palabras, por estar siempre a su lado. Ese gesto resumió tolo lo que sintió en ese instante.

Ambos quedaron en total calma disfrutando de ese momento, de esos minutos placenteros que pasaban al estar el uno al lado del otro.

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero él siempre con sus palabras o sus gestos, como esos que tenia ahora con ella, lograban calmar sus ansiedades, sus problemas, y de hacerla pasar de un estado triste y pesimista a recuperar la confianza y la esperanza. Pensaba muchas veces. _– ¿Leerá mi mente? –_, porque sabía siempre como tranquilizarla, como dejar esos problemas de lado cuando vagan en su cabeza. Sus ojos querían soltar lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, esta vez de alegría, de esa hermosa sensación de saber que tiene a alguien que no la va a dejar sola. Pudo contenerse respiró profundo y mientras secaba de uno de sus ojos la única lagrima que se le había escapado sonrió para sus adentro.

Le encantaba tenerlo cerca, poder sentir su respiración junto a ella, sobre todo cuando sentía el rose de su cuerpo con el suyo, quería que ese momento dure una eternidad si fuese posible.

Harry que la veía nadar en sus pensamientos le acariciaba su hombro lentamente. Sentía su aroma, el perfume de su pelo, de su cuerpo. Su aroma su inconfundible aroma único que solo ella poseía y gracias al cual él podía saber cuando estaba cerca suyo sin haberla visto siquiera. Conmovido por la fragilidad de su amiga, la chica que jamás lo dejo sólo, su aliada más fiel. No comprendía, no llegaba a entender por qué ella jamás lo había abandonado pese a todos los peligros que siempre lo rodeaban, ni siquiera cuando él se lo pedía, no quería ponerla en peligro. Parecía no importarle ponerse en riesgo, pero a su vez sentía que si se alejaba de su lado no sería capaz de continuar con la lucha y abandonaría toda esperanza.

De igual manera no tenía pensado rendirse, por todos lo que perdió en el camino y por ella, porque a sus espaladas dejo toda una vida de lado y porque cree y siempre creyó en él, es su motor en este momento.

Harry comenzó a sentir suaves caricias sobre su mano, una armonía bitonal podía verse representada en ellos, para los ojos de cualquier espectador aquella postal mostraba dos personas en silencio consolándose una a la otra, pero para cualquiera que pudiera leer mas allá de lo que percibe la vista, esas palabras mudas decían frases tan profundas que solo del corazón podían salir.

El tiempo pareció detenerse o a transcurrir de manera muy lenta, Harry giró su rostro y enseguida sus ojos se unieron a los de Hermione que, hace pocos segundos atrás había puesto su mirada en él.

Un beso llegó a los labios de Hermione, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y una especie de corriente eléctrica circuló por todo su cuerpo, sacó una mano que colocó en el rostro de Harry para poder acomodar de mejor manera sus labios con los de él. Harry sintió los cálidos dedos de Hermione en su cara y la cálida humedad de sus labios, su cuerpo temblaba y en su abdomen sentía un cosquilleo tan intenso y agradable que parecía un volcán en estado de erupción.

La snitch dorada que Harry guardaba en su bolsillo salió al exterior agitando sus alas y comenzó a volar por todas direcciones.

El beso llegó a su fin, lentamente separaron sus rostros hasta quedar otra vez enfrentados leyendo las pupilas del otro, sin más sonido que un aleteo una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, que continuó hasta el punto de convertirse en una gran y cómplice sonrisa, en ese momento no recordaban cuando fue última vez que tanta alegría los inundaba desde del comienzo de aquel viaje. Manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus caras se acercaron dejando en contacto su frente y su nariz, y de esa manera continuaron hablando en ese lenguaje mundo unos segundos más, hasta que ella acomodó su cuerpo para poder poner sus manos en la nuca de Harry y empezar a besarlo nuevamente.

Él sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraron otra vez al sentir el dulce sabor de aquellos labios una vez más. Con una mano en la cintura de Hermione y con la otra acariciando sus cabellos, un baile se inicio con sus lenguas donde iban y venían, se buscaban y se encontraban, entrando en contacto una y otra vez.

Hermione sin romper el beso retiró una de sus manos, que estaban detrás de la cabeza de Harry, para dejarla extendida en el aire, donde aquella pequeña y dorada pelota alada se poso de inmediato, esta la guardo en su mano y poco a poco dejaron de besarse dándose pequeños besos en los labios hasta por fin cesar.

– Nunca me fue fácil demostrar lo que siento –Dijo Harry tímidamente mirando sus hermosos ojos.

– ¿Te parece?, –Dijo Hermione acariciándole el pelo. – Nunca es fácil.

– ¿Qué lo impide? – Preguntó.

– El miedo supongo. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de aquella respuesta se pusieron de pie, lo que había sucedido fue un momento único y hermoso, pero sabía que debían continuar con su misión.

– Tienes que descansar. – Dijo Harry al verla bostezar.

– Se hizo tarde, creo. – Se sinceró usando su lógica.

– Acuéstate, tengo que seguir haciendo guardia. Se puso de pie luego de decir esto y dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida de la tienda, pero no alcanzo a dar más de dos pasos, ya que lo detuvo alguien tomándolo del puño de su remera.

–Harry. –Susurró haciendo una pausa, – No te vayas, no quiero dormir sola, quédate conmigo esta noche. Harry dio media vuelta fijó la vista en ella y asintió con la cabeza.

En el silencio de la noche y bajo la luz de una sola vela se encontraban ellos, Harry con los ojos cerrados abrazándola a ella con una sola mano, mientras Hermione con las suyas rodeaba el abdomen de él y usaba su pecho como almohada. En el clima de serenidad de aquel recinto se oyeron dos susurros.

– _Te amo Harry…_

– _Te amo Hermione…_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, espero te haya gustado.<p>

Un saludo…


End file.
